The story xD
by Thenewme9
Summary: Jack bad boy, player, hunk, smoker, alcoholic, gang member has no mercy for anyone, treats girls like toys, crap. Kim the girl that is not to be messed with, knows stuff about you that can ruin you in one sec, likes the dark side. They met and it didn't work out. But are the feelings still there.
1. Chapter 1

The story xD  
So have you ever talked to your continence like I don't know like it was ALIVE!

If so then great you have total access to my mind and world (woohoo great right... Yeah not really). Anywho I guess your tired of my yapping... Get used to it. Well here goes nothing.

Hello people who have nothing to do and just sit here and listen to me talk about my boring and so predictable life.

Names Kimberly Anne Crawford but if you are going to talk to me you better call me Kim ( I mean it )... Understood good.

My age hm... The truth is that I stopped counting when I was 13... Give me a sec don't feel like counting so I'll ask my mom

"Mom"

No reply...

"Mom!"

Nothing...

"MOM!"

Still nothing... I mean really... soon my head will blow because of this screaming... Or my throat is going to be sore... Either way she better respond this time.

"MOTHER!"

I hear footsteps. Such a slow pace come on are you that old...

"I heard you the first time Kimberly. So stop yelling. You are not royalty, so don't act like it!" Ann my mother yells, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, great... Anyway the reason why I called you-"

"You screamed not called..." Gosh why does she have to interrupt, can't she listen first...Sheesh people these days.

"Fine I screamed you over here...(better) to find out how old am I"

"Kim, I will not remember everything for you forever" and again with these lectures.

Really, she should already know that I can take care of myself... When the time comes that is. But now is not the time for me to worry about such stupid stuff as age.

"So um.. How old am I?" Now I interrupted her

She looked up at me in defeat. "19" she said and walked away

Right so I'm 19 years old.

What else can I say... I'm not hm... I'm not...like everybody else.

Yeah that's it I am not like anyone in my school, neighborhood, or family. Do I have a lot of friends... Nope.

Why? Easy... They are annoying snobby, pricks. Maybe not all of them.

There are the cheerful ones... I hate them (weirdly enough I have a awesome friend who is like that) then there are the cheerleaders... One word whores wait make that two whores and sluts.

Next we have the nerds, I have a friend who's one of them he's... Ok.

The goths and emo's are like in the same group. I had a friend who was a goth...

She's dead now . Well now the popularity group, well do I have to say much, they are rich, snobby pricks who's daddy's and mummy's get them EVERYTHING!

Funny thing is that I dated a few of those pricks and I did not mind at all... And NO I did not date them for their money...

Just their power.

See they are NOT my type at all but they have something that draws me like a magnet to them.

They can look at someone lets name him mr.x, they can look at mr.x and make him give them everything he owns and then kisses their feet (not joking, I saw it with my very own eyes) and scurries away like some dog who has been yelled at and kicked out of the house.

Ok now next group the dancers, singers, musicians, artists all mixed together. You know like a freak show all in one. But I have to say that they are talented.

Next the so called jocks. Eh... Don't feel like wasting my time on them.

Um... Oh the no ones, they are the people who don't fit in any of these groups. Except me...

I don't fit in any off the groups but I sit with any group I like. why? I don't know...

Sometimes I sit with one of my boyfriends then my friends another time with some stranger then with my enemy (got loads of them).

I just realized that I never sit alone huh... Weird.

Knowing myself I must of missed some of the groups but I just don't really care anymore I want to stop introducing you to my life and finally LIVE!

I'm no really good at telling people who I am... I guess I'll have to show you. Hold on to your seats this is one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" Yelled my mother

Great, it's 7:54 I'm going to be late yet again... If only I hadn't destroyed my alarm clock. Hm... Well either way I will be late so I guess I'm going to take my time. Lets start of with a shower

**50 min later**

And done. Dang... I think these pants shrunk in the dryer. Omg I can't even kneel... Uhh... I am not changing...again...

I see that mom left already. Better get going I'm sure I will have detention.

**20 min later**

" Kim your late... AGAIN." Mrs. Honey said in a bitter voice. From now on i will call her bitter. Gosh she is so uptight.

"Yeah I figured that one myself"

"Do you have any respect for anyone!" Hm... So now she's yelling at me, and they say I have a short temper.

Just look at her Kim... Do not open your mouth...

Put that bored look on your face and look at her... You already have detention for 3 hours after school and it ends next month, do not make it worse...

Mrs. Bitter is still yelling at me... I can't help but start laughing... Now she stopped screaming her head of and is looking at me in shock

"Let me give you a tip honey, if you are going to yell at someone put a mask on cause you look like a big red tomato not only the color of your face and the ovalness, but also the green hair"

She looked at me and slowly asked the question that I was eager to hear  
"What do you mean green ha-" SMASH the class burst out laughing I high fived Jerry the freak show... Yeah me and him don't like each other and don't get along either... But... When it comes to pranks...well we just click.

"Nice work dick head"

"I know right! Nice little scheme you pulled off there sunshine" Jerry  
complemented

"You know that I would never miss an opportunity like that" I smiled and winked at him as I turned to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving... I'm not going to take the blame." And with that I slammed the door shut... all I heard was someone shouting NOT COOL MAN NOT COOL and another person screaming Jerry's name and mine. And that was my cue to run.

Evil scheming bitch she had that coming. I saw the door was open in the boys changing room... I smirked evilly... Well I see I have work to do.

I walked in and shut the door. So... What's the menu today, ripped clothes and a cat, hm..

Naw done that one already, peanut butter sandwich jeans, nope boring come on Kim think...

Damn it, it's so hard doing something new when your a recent guest here.

My eyes lit up and a wide smirk spread across my face. "Well boys you are in for it this time."

I ran to the janitors room and picked the ingredients for this beautiful masterpiece.

Bleach ah.. there it is, pink and blue hair dye I never get why he has hair dye of that color here... Never mind just be glad that he has it Kim.

Anyway next is the super glue, and last but not least my fav. powder for Diarrhea.

Now I just have to sneak to the boys changing room unnoticed.

I bet that the teachers are looking for me, Jerry better cover me or I will shave his hair of and then skin him alive.

I never done this much exercise in... I don't know EVER. I'm already running for about 5 min ugh... This better be worth it.

Ok finally here. Lets start with the shampoos. One will have bleach in it, this one will have pink hair dye, the glue goes in here... And the blue hair dye goes in this one.

Now the water... How am I going to lift this thing up!

Hm... Oh fuck this I'll drill a hole or... I know. Damn I'm awesome.

I ran to the first aid kit and got out a needle, not sure why it's there but yeah... Back to work.

I started stabbing the plastic thing until I made a lot of little holes in it the i grabbed a cup ew... Is that... Never mind. I quickly rinsed it and poured some water in it.

Now the powder, I stirred it with my finger and slowly started pouring it on the container that held water and had a bunch of holes in it.

Ok finished... And just in time cause the bell rang.

I gathered everything and threw it into one of the garbage cans then ran out of the door and BAM! I hit someone with the door... Great...this shit just got real..er.

Mr. Brown grabbed my arm and literally and I mean literally threw me into the principals office. I actually fell on the floor.

" this is NOT how you treat any student," as he was saying that I looked up at the dude and smiled my victory smile. Since then does Brown have a tattoo. (Tattoo on my profile)

" and 2. Please go to the nurses office your forehead is bleeding." After Pine said that Brown left and Pine looked at me with a angry glare.

"Kimberly -" he started

"It's Kim"

"May I know why you threw a plant on mrs. Honey's head."

"Who told you I did it"

"Mrs. Honey told me you and Jerry Martinez plotted this"

" I was only talking to Mrs. Honey, and I was trying to secretly warn her. But Unfortunately she did not take the hint."

"She is sure that it was your doing"

"As you just said the plant fell on her head, you know it could have damaged-"

"Enough! do you have no limits at all!" Ugh... Ok I played nice and all but I have had enough...

"Pine tree if you still want to keep this job I'm warning you to not start this war between us ok? So stay out of my way and business and I'll stay out of yours."

"Are you blackmailing me!"

"No I'm whitemailing you... Listen if someone finds out that you changed your identity and your real name is Travis Kroner and that you should be in jail now for-"

"Shut up... I see you have done your research love. This time I will let you off the hook but remember I have connections." He smirked and rolled his sleeves up. Him too?What is it with these tattoo's? Does every teacher have it?

"And remember I'm not stupid" I got up from the chair and showed him a tape recorder.

As I was walking away I heard him say

"I'll have an eye on you love."

Eww... a 36 year old flirting with me, I decided to play it cool

"Watch out you'll loose it Hun..."

**5 hours later**

"Crawford, Martinez come back here now" Mr. Polka yelled out the window

"So sweeeet, but next time we are getting a Mattress of some sort cause a trampoline is awesome but come on they are never going to give it back" Jerry said

"I know all that money in the garbage" I said

"You know that we didn't earn that money... We stole it from that charity raising thingy..."

"Yeah so... It was still a lot of work, anyway where is that car of yours I'm tired of running and soon we will get caught."

"Just down that lane"

"Why did you park over there"

"I felt like it"

"Wait!"

"What now" he said annoyed

We stopped and I took off my heels and gave them to Jerry...

"There better not be any glass around here"

And we continued running...

**18 min later **

We got to his car a black mustang.

"Ok so were are we going" I asked

"First tell me if you did anything other then that plant prank like... I don't know... Go to the guys changing room and pour bleach in someone's eye!"

"What me... Now I put bleach in the shampoo... Oh..."

"We better not go anywhere near our houses and the police stations... We need a safe place to stay..."

"Don't you dare say it, don't you dare take me there!" My voice started rising... I will not go there ever again!

"Jacks..."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm driving with Jerry to Jacks place (note the sarcasm)... I guess I need to explain some stuff...

I am 19 years old I go to high school this is my last year and then I'm off to collage.

Jerry's 21 but he didn't pass two times so he is still in high school.

Now the asshole Jack. He's 21 goes to collage, he is really rich but, he lives in a run down apartment in a really bad neighborhood.

He doesn't mind cause you know he's a "bad boy".

Was in jail for Stands of stuff

Me and Jack went out... Big mistake. Don't really want to talk about it.

Anyway we met in freshman year. I was the innocent little girl (that's what everyone thought) and boy were they wrong.

I always acted quiet and shy, why...

Easy...when I pulled a prank the teachers always thought that I was stood up and it wasn't me, but that didn't last long.

Me and Jack went out like I said...All our real friends thought we would actually last 2 years or more because of the bond we had.

Everyone was **WRONG. **

He flirted with other girls I got jealous, shaved their hair off and then usually had a huge argument or I would kiss someone in front of him... Then it just got worse.

We broke up when... My father died.

Um.. Never mind I already went into too much detail.

So to cut it short Jack is an evil player. He drinks, smokes but doesn't do drugs... Anymore.

He has a very ripped body.

He mastered Karate. He's a judan.

No one wants to start with him.

His cute features he had turned into hot.

He has quite a bit of tattoos.

And I hate him.

We don't show it when there are people in the same room with us for their sake, but when we are alone all the cute nicknames turn into haste words.

"You ok?" Jerry asked concerned

So now you ask me, really Jer when we are almost there... Why me

"Yeah of course..." I answer lying,

I gotta say I am an awesome lier

"Well you look annoyed, sad, and you didn't say one word all the way here"

Oh really Jerry... You can be such an ass I mean it

He is worried

Shut up continence

Why are you so mean to everyone

Why are you in my head

*silence*

That's what I thought

"Because there is nothing to talk about and... you can't read face expressions." I answered with the first well second thing that popped into my mind.

He stopped the car "we're here" he said

"You don't say" I answered bitterly and hopped out of the car.

I started walking into the oh so familiar building.

Jerry opened the door for me and we started walking up the stairs.

"When was the last time you visited him" I asked

"Yesterday... Shockingly I came out of his house sober"

"That is hard to believe"

"I know I thought the same thing, so when I got home I called Jack and told him what I told you.

Turned out he had only 2 beers left that's why he didn't give me much. He promised me that he would stock up" Jerry said laughing

"What's funny you drunken idiot" I said smiling

He could always cheer me up. Just by him being here is just great and awesome. The freak show is handy in a lot of ways.

"Oh imagine him seeing you his face priceless"

Did I say he is awesome... Forget that he is a total fuck up.

"Shut it" my friendly smile gone from my face

He was about to say something but I cut him off

"Open your mouth once again and I will brake all of you ribs then your arms." As I was saying this I was dead serious.

We walked in silence I slowed down my pace, I did not want to get to my destination.

Ugh.. And we are here.

I was about to ring the doorbell but Jerry went right in. I followed dragging my feet.

As I entered I saw him...

Doing pull-ups... without his shirt...and sweat all over him. KIM STOP!

He saw me. Looked right into my eyes.

He was holding back from saying something nasty. All I could muster to say was a simple "hey"

He answered with "hi"

_And everything went silent... _

_And everything was awkward..._

_And everything was leading to tension..._

_And everything was making me want to leave..._

_And everything was making me want to run and never come back..._


	4. Chapter 4

I broke eye contact with him. Ugh... Stupid Jerry why do we have to be here.

As Jack left to get a shirt or that is what I think he went for, I sat down next to Jerry and started asking him when we can go back.

"Jer when can I go back home."

"See pouring bleach and making someone almost blind or blind... is 2 years spent in juvi or 1 year in jail... In your case I think it's jail."

Shit really... Mom will not be happy

"but I'm not really sure because I didn't hear everything pine said-"

He did not say the pine trees name... Great now I guess I'm it.

"What the hell do you mean... What else did pine say... And who was he talking to."

" I don't know who he was talking to, because he was on the phone. Oh yeah he did say Charles or was it Chase."

"And..."

"He said something about some brat... How she is an amateur that thinks she can blackmail him and that he will show her were her place is... And then he changed the topic and said that he had to call the police and report you. He said that you poured bleach in one of the shampoos and someone is blind."

"But how did they see me..."

"They didn't and the cameras show nothing"

Duh... I think I know were the camera's are I'm not stupid.

"So how is he going to prove that I did it"

"Number 1 finger prints" shit I knew I forgot something...

"Number 2 the kid"

"What kid?"

"The kid that I think is blind"

"I don't get it he is BLIND how can someone see when they are BLIND!"

"Pine said that he will make the kid-"

He started explaining stuff... Who cares...

He will make the dude lie... He will make sure I pay... I guess it's time to call mom and tell her.

I got up as Jerry was still talking and walked into a different room.

Knowing life the cops are going to be their in any sec. Or are already there. So I need to call from a different number.

I took out my SIM card and put in a new one. My mom got me this one if I ever was in trouble and I couldn't reveal my identity... Like in this case.

Bring bring...

"Hello" yup the cops are there... She always answers with a WHAT DO YOU WANT... Which I think is awesome.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford this is Anne calling."

"Anne?... Oh Anne! What a surprise" I could hear her getting mad...

"I called to tell you that I will not fly back here until the case clears up"

"Oh. Well I hope you know what you are doing..." She said in a sad tone

"Remember I will not be here forever" she said that and hung up.

What is it with her and that line... It's like she knows that she will die soon so weird... Anyway more important stuff...

I turned off my phone I knew they were going to try to track me down... And took out the SIM card.

"So what have you done now...Kimmy"

Ugh... Does he have to be in everyone's business. And really Kimmy. Fine two can play this game.

"Something that doesn't concern you..." I walked past him and then I stopped  
"Jackie..." Ok now I can leave.

**2 hours later **

Jerry and Jackass are drinking so I Decided to go out for a walk.

So I jumped out of the window... Damn this thing is dirty... And onto the Fire escape stair thingy...

As I was walking a saw a lot of hot guys around.

Dang... Maybe I should visit this town more often.

"Nice ass baby, wanna go out." Yelled one of them

Another wolf whistled and then the whole block was calling me and whistling...

I couldn't help but smirk...

Come on who wouldn't like this attention... Plus coming from hunks like them...

_Kim get out of here... You know this is like walking into a trap_

_You again... Shut up will you_

_Kim think... Just look at them _

_I know they are HOT_

_KIM! _

_What you have to admit it..._

_You know that they are not those little punks at school... They are dangerous!_

_Chillax look at them admiring me _

_You know you can't take all of them down _

_Your point..._

_You know that they not only like looking..._

_Please don't tell me one of them got up..._

_Look back._

Shit please tell me this is not true.

I turned my head... There wasn't one following me with that pervish smirk but like 50 of them... And still counting...

Really Kim really...

Well... I guess it's time to run... Again...

I stopped and took of my heels, then turned around and blew them all a kiss and ... RUN!

Please let there be no glass please...

I ran into a ally... Fuck an ally really... You never think Kim

I heard a gunshot... Why do you like trouble...

I saw a door and kicked it open... Ouch...

So much stairs... WHY!

I **HATE** running... Lets see which door looks breakable. Apartment A1 nope go up higher, how about B naw... Lets see if they have a C.

Yay! (Note the sarcasm)

C16 I'm going in.

Bam the door flew open. Boom goes the Dynamite BOOM!

I quickly walked in and slammed the door shut...

Let's see what we have here... I started walking around the house.

Gosh this guy sure likes guns I already counted like 8 different kinds...

"It's not nice to walk in with out knocking." Said some guy and pointed a gun to my head. Uuuuu... Im so scared... Uhh... Act innocent Kim it always works.

"I'm really sorry sir... I thought this was my apartment. I won't bother you again. I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you." I hate acting scared...

"Why... Don't worry darling" he said as he grabbed my neck and started choking me.

"Why don't we play around bitch." Ok I am really tired and I do not feel like playing one of your stupid games

"Great I got one its called where's the knife" I said quietly, you know the lack of air kinda gets to you when someone's chocking you.

"Huh? What ar- AHHHH" I stabbed him in the leg

Funny thing is that he is still standing and he still didn't let go...

Ouch...ouch, ouch his grip tightened. I kicked him but he caught it and threw me on the ground. This guy it strong. He got his gun and...

He is falling...

I quickly turned and he fell where I was just lying... Blood so much blood...

"don't dare sneak out ever again got that blonde" the voice was rough and angry.

I looked up... Jack

**SHIT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh Jack! Let... Me...GO..." So you might be wondering what am I doing right now...

Well I'm being dragged to Jacks house.

I don't want to go...

"Leave me alone I can take care of myself!"

He let me go... Dang why didn't I think of this earlier...

"Really... You think you can take care of yourself."

... Is he challenging me

"Is that a question."

"Barkley the dude that wanted to rape you, is the weakest guy here and you couldn't even move!"

Barkley gosh that sounds like a dogs name...

"Maybe I didn't feel like it... I can beat anyone that got in my way..."

Don't say it Kim don't do it "even you..." Uh... to late.

"Really... " and with that he aimed a punch at me

At the last sec I dodged it. This is going to end terribly it always has...

"What was that jackass! You call that a punch!"

Of course Kim you have to annoy him even more! Let me remind you that you are fighting on some frickin' rooftop!

I kicked him but he grabbed my leg and threw me against the chimney...ouch

"You said something about beating anyone..." he chuckled  
Shit I have no chance... I guess it's time to cheat.

"You know boo you should stop being so full of yourself."

He came closer with that stupid evil smirk still plastered on his face

"You know babe you should learn how to control that mouth of yours"

Ugh... The nerve of that guy.

Well it's time to finish this.

"You could just give up now and save yourself"

...he laughed... How did I go out with him...

"That was just cute sweetheart"

I stood up, this is my chance.

I looked him in the eye and smiled. "See you later Jackie"

I quickly took out two guns and fired 3 shots...

_KIM what have you done!_

_Chillax they are only sleeping darts. Well two of them were._

_Why did you do that!_

_I wanna have some fun... _

I looked at him "stop fighting it Jack."

"Fuck you."

"That's not how you treat your ex." I smiled and fired two more darts.

**4 hours later**

Two men walk in and pour water on Jack.

"Wakie, wakie Jackie" he looked up at me with a calm face

How can he be calm... He is chained to the wall feet and hands.

"You know you can quit it with that nickname love"

I smile " it's funny how you still don't see the position your in."

"Don't worry this is just temporary... It won't last long"

"You have high hopes Jackson"

"What could you do..."

"I hate it when you doubt me"

"I don't doubt beautiful I just state facts"

Fine he wants to play it this way.

I pull out a knife an run it over his chest and then lower and lower and lower...

He shivers...

"Kinky..."

Ugh so annoying you can't scare him with anything!

"You know why I love knifes"

He doesn't respond... I'll take that as a keep going sign

"They never run out of bullets"

"Well that is a stupid..." I run back up in the process cutting his shirt and making him bleed.

"Plus... You can find out so many secrets. You know the person better then anyone on this earth..."

His shirt falls to the floor... I miss him...

KIM STOP!

I mean I...never mind.

"You have been staring at my abs a bit to long babe"

"You have been staring at my boobs all day and I never said a word."

"Cause you like it-ugh..." I stab him

"Say that again"

"Why... you deaf-uh" I stab him again... A normal person would be screaming their head off by now but he only flinches

"You know I think someone needs to take that bullet out before you get infected"

"You just love role playing don't you." He says with that husky voice of his... **Kim stop!**

"No... just operating on people... Without any pain killers ect..."

"You hate blood"

"You made me like it" and I stab him where the bullet was. He just groans.

"You know this could have ended differently" I said as I put my fingers into his wound.

"If I were you I would run." He said as I took out the bullet and threw it on the floor.

"I don't see how you could harm anyone in those chains."

Gosh I need to get out of here...to much sexual tension. I turned toward the door.

"Leaving already"

"Your no fun... I need to find another prey"

"So no goodnight kiss"

I looked at him...Kim leave already...

"I would but you stink. Goodnight"

As I opened the door I yelled "boys hose him off" he was covered in blood so much blood...

**NEXT DAY **

Jerry's been bugging me about Jack...

"I said don't worry! He went to a sluts house use your imagination think what they are doing... If you want to intrude on their little act fine... But don't come crying if you end up in the hospital."

"But we were supposed to have a drinking contest..." Jerry said looking at the vodka bottle sad.

Just then I found a way to shut him up.

"You know you can teach Jack a lesson if you drink all the alcohol."

Usually no one would fall for this...but Jerry being the stupid freak show he is will probably do it.

"That's a great idea Kim! Why didn't I think of that."

Because I'm awesome.

"Well have fun I have some errands to run."

"See ya sunshine"

**20 min later **

I open the big metal doors...damn they are heavy.

Lets have some fun...

I look where Jack should be...but he's gone and all my men are dead. I hear the door slam shut. Fuck!

I turn around and there he is... Leaning on the door... Big smirk on his face...His arms are crossed making his biceps much bigger STOP!

I knew that coming here was a mistake.

"Hey baby" ugh... You have gotten so boring Jackson

"I'm guessing your a bit mad about the whole slaving you thing..."

He started walking my way...

"You had your fun now it's my turn" his voice lowered it became deeper... It became hotter... my fricken heart started pounding so hard against my chest...Be calm do not let him see you in this state.

I tried punching him but he blocked all of my hits, then I tried kicking him nothing works!

He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my throat.

"Any last wishes"

"Knife" first I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could muster and then I grabbed my small knife out of my boot at stabbed him in the stomach. He took it out.

I started to run but he grabbed one of my legs and I fell.

I started kicking like a little kid. I finally got the upper hand and punched him in the face. I quickly changed our position and I was on top now... That sounds so wrong!

But of course Jack being the hulk he was turned the whole situation around.

He pinned me down. His eyes wandered to my breasts... Perv

"You just had to buy a shirt that keeps sliding down Revealing-"

"Oh shut it and stop looking there!"

He loosened his grip on one of my hands... He was actually holding both of my hands with his one hand.

"I guess I might as well have some fun"

I quickly threw a punch at him but... Shocker... He caught it.

My face was like an inch. Away from his.

"You know you want it" ... Did I mention that I HATE him

"You know your not-" as I was saying this I couldn't help it and I kisses him...  
But he kissed me at the same time so I think we are even.

And now we are having an intense make out session...

He bit my lip... I moaned... I lost

I hooked my legs around him and flipped us so I was on top... I don't know but I just love being on top it feels like I am dominant.

My knee touches his man parts and I add a little pressure just the right amount to make him growl I won

It's 1:1

He grabs my ass and breaks the kiss and travels down my neck, and of course I lose my prized position and I'm under him... Again

"You know *moan* that you are going to take a cold shower after this"

He lifts his head up "your fucking kidding me right!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jerry's POV **

Drink nr. 99 here it goes!

Ugh... I think I'm going to throw up yo!

...what's that noise

Jack must be back !

Did I just hear a moan...

I have to start making sentences...

Why am I talking to myself again...

Hm... Anyway back to Jack's girly moan.

Let's surprise Jack!

Great idea brain!

...why am I talking to myself... Again

Ok on three I'll open the door  
1...  
2...  
3... "SURPRISE!"  
I look and... WTH why is Kim only in a-

Woohoo looki birdies...

**Kim's POV **

"What the fuck Jack! You didn't have to hit him!"

"He didn't have to open the fucking door!"

"He was just curious!"

"Awesome cause I was too!"

"Oh really! He had reasons to walk in! Jerry definitely heard noises...Because someone is a retard and doesn't know how to open the window so they brake it! What's your lame excuse!"

"I was curious how my fist would feel with his jaw! And I'm sorry but I was holding a fucking elephant so excuse me for trying to put it down as fast as I could!"

Oh it's fucking on!

"Did you just call me fat!"

"Oh here we go again..."

Just as I was about to scream my ass off, some woman with a broom came in, stepped on Jerry and started hitting Jack with the broom...

And Jack being Jack took the broom, broke it in half and threw it out the window.  
"You're next."

Poor woman she turned so pale... Wow...but she is still standing her ground.

"You killed my daughter Alisha you freak! I have nothing to loose! You took everything away from me!" She said as she cried.

He just smiled... I better step in.

"Why so angry miss..." He started moving closer to her... "Who said she's dead..."

I looked at him... Stop playing with her Jack!

"What... What do you mean..." She asked stuttering

"You know she was a pretty girl... I wouldn't dare kill such beauty."

Kim step in now!

I walked up and stood in front of Jack.

"He doesn't mean it... You know people these days..." This was the lamest thing I have ever said... Ever!

I heard him chuckle...

"You know I had a problem with your daughter..."

As he was saying that he hugged me from behind... I wouldn't call it hugging it's a bit to rough and tight...

It was more of a warning... Something along the lines of ( stop messing around with my business or your next)

"Where is she!" She quietly screamed

You can see that she is scared as hell...

He looked at her...she took a step back

"As I was saying...before I got rudely interrupted... There were a lot of things I could do with her..." He smirked

"But when I found out that she was also a virgin... Oh the possibilities... But don't worry. She's not dead...yet."

"Where is she!" This time she said it louder...

"You know how much I sold her for..." He smiled "3 million euro"

"Where is SHE!"

"Oh you stupid woman... I said euro... She's somewhere in Europe"

I have had enough of Jack... And I actually feel bad for her

"Don't worry he will definitely get her back" Jack stiffened... Indicating that he was mad

I was signalizing her to leave before this got worse...

She started to retreat...

"Already leaving"

"She's tired Jack..."

He let me go

"Your right I will get your daughter back... I have a great idea for a trade..."

As he was saying that, he was looking at me

She left but not before saying run girl oh and put some clothes on...

Uh... Rude... I helped her and this is how she repays me!

I closed the door... Time for hell

"What do you not understand about the phrase keep out of my business love"

"What do you not understand about me telling you not to play with someone"

"Pick one...-"

"You can't do anything jackass" I interrupted

"Are you testing me bitch"

"Are you deaf..."

Damn... I feel so alive... I could do this all day...

"You think I don't know why your here Kim... You think that here you are safe"

"You wouldn't dare sell me out"

"And why not..."

"Cause you're their nr.2 guy. You know stealing, killing, selling drugs and all that shit is being noticed by them..."

He smirked "why would I give you up to them...you deserve so much more baby..."

"You won't believe what I heard downtown... My good friend PINE was looking for someone... Apparently a girl with blonde hair and-"

"Stop... Ok fine we all get it..."

"Why... Did I say something wrong..." He smiled

Think Kim think... If he does this you are toast...dead...tortured to death...

"Good friend huh... Funny I heard that you are on his "bad list"... You know you're in debt like 20 million or something...and killing his wife isn't really helping...or... Screwing his face so bad that he had to have plastic surgery..."

"I see my baby has been nosy... such a bad habit beautiful..." He chuckled

"Anyway... It's getting late I need some sleep..." Lies lies lies... It's frickin 10 pm no one is that stupid to believe in this crap... Even Jerry... Oh speaking of Jerry...

" I think we should take Jer to the hospital... He's still bleeding"

"We can't..."

"Why? What did you do..."

"First of all the whole 6 blocks are patrolled by PINES men... Which is your doing...and I just don't feel like it..."

"Wow... Your such a great friend..."

He got up and started walking towards his room... Don't tell me he's going to leave Jerry like this... "Jack!"

"Ugh fine. Get dressed we'll go to Milton's..."

I smirk... I always get my way with him...

**1 hour later**

Damn this wine is good... Anyway...

"What did you do to him Jack!" Milton yelled... Again

Jack looked at him...

"You either help him or I'll do it myself..."

Well... That made him shut up fast... Wow Milton changed... Haha joking... He is still that scrawny smart scientist... Or doctor...

"So..." He started

"Haven't seen you around for quite some time Kim..."

The room grew tense... Oh he did not start that topic...

"Didn't really have a reason to be here..." I answered coolly

I need to change the subject... Because for a smart dude he sure is stupid not to get the hints to not start this topic...

"What's wrong with Jerry ?"

"Well hm... He has a broken jaw..."

I look at Jack he mouths to me "his fault"

"And nose..."

I mouth back "really!"

"5 teeth fell out..."

I was about to say something or whisper... But Milton beat me to it...

"If one of you intend to mouth something, don't bother I still can hear you... If you want to say something just say it out loud... We all know you guys are back together and-uff"

My glass fell out of my hand as he said that... And Jack already pinned him...

"Wanna say that again worm..."

"Jack *gasp* I'm sorry *gasp* I didn't know..."

"Well now you know... Happy"

I was angry...annoyed and frustrated... But when I saw Milton's face, I felt that he learned his lesson... Plus he had gone so pale...

Shit... Jacks chocking him!

"Jack... Let him go"

Nothing...

"Jack!"

Ugh... Why is he so... So... Jack...

And why would Milton move such a delicate topic... Again!

I ran to help Milton... I was literally prying Jack of him.

"Jack! Let him GO!"

Milton started gasping and coughing for air...at the same time moving away from his almost murderer as far as he could...

And Jack. He... He was beyond mad...

"Jack... Can we talk outside?"

His eyes were bloodshot... When he looked at me... I felt... Never mind... Stupid feelings.

He got up and walked out of the room and went up onto the roof... I looked back at Milton to see if he was doing ok...he just apologized again... And I soon followed Jack.

"You know that you can't kill everyone that says something about our... Relationship"

"Really... Well then tell me the great wizard what have you been doing for the past some years... Huh... Oh yeah nothing... In the safety of your own home... You felt no guilt or anything have you..."

"You know nothing Jack... And it is and was your fault that he's dead!"

"Well great! Thank you for clearing that up... And let me tell you something... Our relationship was based on him..."

"Oh really super... Next time don't go out with his daughter but him!"

"I would! If I had known that she was such a fuckin prick... "

"Prick! Well look who's saying that... A shitty rich prick... Oh and may I remind you that my father gave up his life because of your stupid, useless games "

"You are just jealous because you know he wouldn't have done the same for you!"

"Your right he wouldn't because I am smarter and I wouldn't put him in that damn situation! And he would still be alive!"

"We both know that he cared about me a stranger more then you his own daughter... Why would he give me this..."

He took out my fathers dog tags... The one that my father promised would be mine... Because it's a family tradition he said to give it to their most trustworthy child...

It was always true that my father loved Jack more... He always wanted a son...

I tried so damn hard for him to notice me... I took karate, kick boxing, soccer, basketball and cheer leading.

In karate I was the best at the dojo 4th degree black belt but he never came when I had a match... Kick boxing I got kicked out for beating up mr. Oplen I did that for my dad to notice...it didn't work, as always... Soccer and basketball I quit because it turned out my father hated those sports and then cheer leading... I took that because I couldn't be on the team and play football... My dads fav. Sport...

I remember thinking that it couldn't get worse... Well it did when Jack came... He was 17 at that time... The only topic was Jack...

I thought that maybe my dad would notice me if I went out with his fav. Son\child and... Jack thought my dad would like him more if we went out...  
My dad didn't care... At all

One day Jack came home (our house) all bruised up... He was so mad... He kept swearing and hitting stuff...turned out that he was involved in some gang that sold hookers ect. And that he stole some prostitute and tortured her... Because it was fun?...

All I know is that he just wanted to annoy the boss... Which he did... My dad started warning him... And told him to never go back there... He didn't listen...

He went there and stirred up some commotion... violence... Gun shooting... Bombs going off... Finally they caught him ... He was stood up against the wall and punched kicked Etc.

And finally they took out a gun... My dad was there... Why I don't know... And when the shot was fired Harry my father jumped in and took the hit...

Jack has and had real parents but he didn't really like them... And doesn't like them...

A week later the bodies of the boss and his men were found dead...

10 days after my fathers death Jack broke up with me... Saying that this relationship was useless...

"What's wrong doll face cat got your tongue..."

"You know you have parents that care about you... Why did you have to take my father..."

I then left... When the first tear escaped I started running...

I just realized how much my mother helped me... I never gave any love back...

Today I will go to sleep in Eddies old apartment and tomorrow I will visit my mom...

**Next day**

It's 9 am... I put on some old clothes... Ew... Anyway, I'm trying to get past these stupid people... This will take some time...

**4 hours later**

Finally here... I am actually a bit nervous... I can't wait to see her.

Everything is just great. I feel so happy.

From today I promise to make the best of each day I will have with my mother I will cherish each moment. I promise...

Ok now last corner an-

...

..

.  
Why is there a fire truck and police and ambulance on my front lawn... And where is my house...

I look down at the ashes... No  
no...n...NO..NO...NOOO MOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Why...

I'm back at Eddies... I have nowhere to go...and I'm crying

First dad... Now mom... I have no one...

I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

My mascara is on every, fucking, pillow.

I don't care... My mom is dead!

I stumble, the vodka bottle in my hand is replaced by a new one.

Why does this shit happen to me.

No one can see me... I'm some freakin weakling.

I always have been... I'm nothing... Useless...

I heard someone step in through the window.

I turn around. Jack...

I throw the vodka bottle at him... And another... And another he just ducks...

He starts walking towards me.

"Fuck off!"

He hugs me and I start hitting him... I finally give up, and so did my legs.

He carried me to Eddies bed and I started crying my eyes out...again

**9 hours later**

I wake up on something very warm.

I look down...

Great Jack that's just the guy who I want to see right now.

Shit what happened to his shirt it looks like a bulldozer ran over him... Like 20 times and then a Hyena ripped his shirt ate it and threw it up back again... Ew... And I've been sleeping on this, disgusting!

Anyway what happened yesterday...

I started concentrating very hard... Ugh nothing just a HUGE headache...

I try to get up, but he hugs me... VERY tightly  
No use fighting... It doesn't work... It never worked

I look around I see glass on the floor and beer, whiskey, vodka... Mostly vodka... Whoa someone has a good liver... I wonder who had this awesome party... Maybe Eddies back!

It looks like Jerry and Jack had some drinking competition...

I turn my head to the mirror on the wall...  
What...  
Happened...  
To...  
Me...

I look like some sort of panda... What am I saying a panda looks better then me! I look like shit!

Whoever did this to me is going to... Wait...

I see my dads dog tags on my neck...

My breath got caught in my throat... I slowly touch it...

**FLASHBACK **

A 4 year old girl playing in the sand with an older man.  
"Daddy what is tat on your neck?" The little girl asked pointing to something shining on her fathers neck.  
"You mean this" he touches the dog tags  
"Mhmm."  
"These are dog tags... In my family we have a tradition. The best child gets them. My dad gave them to me and his dad gave them to him."  
"So that means I will get tem?"  
"Probably..."  
The little girl smiled widely, her eyes sparkled you could see the hope in them.

...

"Hey dad guess what I got an A+ in algebra!" A 15year old girl ran into the garage jumping.  
"That's great sweetheart... Could you move" said her father not really interested. The girls face fell.  
"I also beat up Carson."  
"Mhm... That's amazing keep up the great work.."  
"I cut my hand"  
"Super. I believe in you"  
"I got run over by a truck"  
"Sure... Great... Hand me the crowbar would you."  
"Ugh... YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

...

"Kim meet Jack" her father points to a brunette with brown eyes and a cute smile. I guess he's nice.  
"Hi..." She said and outstretched her hand  
"Hey " he said as he shook it  
"He's going to be staying here a while..." I guess this won't hurt.

...

"Mom get him out of here!" A devastated teenager yelled.  
"Kim... Honey please understand that-"  
"Oh so you're also on his side huh? Well if you love him so much... Then trade me for him. I know you would love to do that!"  
"Kim calm down-"  
"Oh stop with all these lies"

...

"Hey Kim what's up" Jack said  
She had a annoyed look on her face... "The sky..."  
"Why are you so mad all the time..."  
"Do you really want me to answer that stupid question..."  
"Hm... Nope not really. Anyway I came here to ask you if you want to go to the movie theater tomorrow."  
She stopped in her tracks." Are you asking me out." She asked with a blunt face.  
"Um... Yeah kinda."  
She thought it over " fine"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah sure"

...

"Hey mom where's dad?"  
She looked up. Tear stains clearly visible on her cheeks.  
"He...he...he's dead" she crocked  
I looked at her with a look of disbelief. I ran towards her and hugged her. Then we both started sobbing like stupid.

...

There he lay... So pale.  
My last goodbye... So soon.  
I want to apologize... To late.  
I will always love you... Is that true?  
I throw the roses down in the pit where my father will lay forever.  
I back away and put my head on Jacks shoulder... He cringes...

AFTER THE CEREMONY

"Kim we need to talk..."  
"Jack not now... Later when we get home."  
"I won't go back home with you."  
I look up "what... Why?"  
"It's over... This relationship is useless now... I'm sorry."

...

Mom... Mom... Mom...  
"Miss you can't go in there." A firefight said as he was pulling me away.  
"My mother is in there!" I scream...  
"No one is in there anymore."  
"So she's alive!" I stop struggling  
His eyes shown it... The sorrow... The regret... She's dead.  
I brake down into the dudes arms... I don't care who's watching. She's dead.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I shiver... The chills of that night come back... The tears come back... The empty feeling inside my heart comes back, the memories come back, everything's back.

I look around the room... The pillows are covered in my mascara... Jack's shirt is ruined by my tears. I try curling into a ball. I try to hold back the tears. But I can't.

I feel his arms pull me back... So close to him. He kisses my head. Does he really think I will turn around and forget everything... I don't need him... Especially not him...

" I don't need your pity." I snarl... Or at least I tried to...

" I want to apologize"

"A bit to late for that...if you want keep the dog tags." I said that and I ripped out of his grasp and threw the dog tags at him.

You could see his confusion...

"Kim they are yours"

"Oh yeah just keep rubbing it in Jackson..." I yelled

His gaze dropped and he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.  
I didn't move..."take it" he said

I took the paper and unfolded it... It was my dad's handwriting.

_Dear Jackson,  
I wrote this note, because I knew that you would be your stubborn self and go back there. I knew that there were slim chances of me getting out of there alive. Here are my famous dog tags... Give them to Kimberly, she deserves them much more then I ever did. Tell her I'm sorry that I wasn't the best father in the world... Jackson you better take care of her when I'm gone. Don't have time for more... I have to go. Tell Kim I love her.  
Jack don't disappoint me. _

_HARRY_

I look up... What the hell did I just read...

"Omg you messed up..." I just realized I said that out loud. But I mean who wouldn't be shocked. The guy that never fucks anything up... Did all of this.

"Yeah..."

"Why would you show this to me now... Do you actually feel bad." I asked sarcastically

"I'm sorry ok..."

"You actually think that sorry will make up for everything! I mean fine play with my feeling ok... But take my dad away."

"I didn't play with your feelings Kim."

I laugh "oh no your right... Using someone to get to another-"

"Well what was I supposed to do huh?"

"What the hell do you mean! If you didn't like me why go out with me in the first place!"

"Because I DID like you."

"Right... Now saving our ass are we"

"I broke up with you because I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Take what Jack! There was nothing to take!"

"You! The fucking guilt!"

"Me! I didn't do anything! I wasn't involved!"

"Don't you get it Kim! You look exactly like Harry... The hair... The eyes... Your attitude your intolerance for alcohol... " he quieted down...

He was right... As always... I look at myself in the mirror. I was a replica of my father...

"Every time I see you I feel guilty"

I slide down the wall... I have had enough... This is just too much...  
I run away from the past... But it always catches up with me...always...  
It's time to face it... No more running and hiding...

"Come on " I say as I get up. I feel this weird power. Like I can punch anyone in the face right now and get away with it.

Jack looks at me. I said come on didn't I...

"Get up. If you want to make things right."

**56 min later **

"You are not really helping at all Kim." Jack said a bit irritated.

Where are we you might ask... The cemetery. More detailed... My fathers grave. I smile and turn to face Jack.

...I punch him with all I had, as hard as I could muster, the hardest punch I have EVER given someone, or something.

He stumbled back... Clearly shocked and... Wait amused... By the blow.  
Blood came pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall.

Nothing... No comeback no mean comment.

"Why aren't you saying anything"

He smiled... And now he is laughing... WTF

"I knew your mad, but babe I did not expect that."

... He knew I was going to so something like this...

"I guess we are even then..." He asked as he spit some blood.

I couldn't help but smirk... I just lost my mother and I'm standing here next to my fathers grave... And I'm ok with this... Wow I'm some sort of psycho...  
I walk up to Jack and extend my hand.

"Of course" I say and I do a roundhouse kick.

He groans... "I guess I deserved that."

I turn to leave. "Oh boo... You deserve so much more..."

Ok well here is the chapter xDD I'm really sorry about taking so long to write it

but nr.1 I'm very sick... This thing is like killing me ahh... Anyway I was in the hospital ect.

Nr.2 I am going to have very very important tests they will count like 90% to what high school we are going to go to. And I'm sick... How will I write them AHH...

Nr.3 I have tests for my confirmation... And I already missed one important one... Because I'm sick...

Nr.4 I have this horrible writers block AHH! 

I will make a M rated scene in some chapter... But I just wanted to show Kim in another light... So yeah... Thanks for reading bye!

WAIT ps. I'm writing another story 2 girls and 1 guy. Check it out xD.

Ps.s thank you for everyone who is supporting me I LUV U PPL! 


	8. Chapter 8

We just got back from the club... Lets just say I got dragged back from it...

Oh and Jerry's better now... Kinda

He and Jack made up very fast. They are already drinking "like old times" they say. And Jerry's already drunk...

"Ok, ok that was a good one but now listen to this... What do you call five lesbians in a closet..." Jerry slurred

"I don't know." Jack asked

"A licker cabinet! " and they all started laughing... Wow... Just wow...

"Ok my turn, what does a dick say to the condom..."

"I have no idea."

"Cover me I'm going in!" And again they start laughing... Gosh they sound like hyenas.

Oh did I forget to tell you that Jack brought over one of his friends... Well now you know. I think his name is Ricker, Richard, Roman...hm...

"Ok Greg now your turn." Oh yeah Greg... I knew that.

"Why did the cat sit on the computer?"

"I don't know" Jack and Jerry said at the same time.

"To keep an eye on the mouse!" Silence "Get it... You know mouse...Computer mouse..." Well that was lame.

"WTF was that! You just ruined everything!" Jerry started yelling...

Jack stood up then opened the door and said "Get out... You don't deserve to be here" um... A bit dramatic don't you think...

"Fine!" The guy took a bottle of beer and was about to walk through the door when Jack stopped him.

"You don't deserve this beer" and he ripped it out of him hand.

"Oh yeah well... Take it! It was bad anyway!" Jerry's eyes went wide... I think they are going to pop out of his head...eww.

"Take that back" Jerry warned... Hm... Fighting over beer, interesting...NOT  
The guy smirked...hm...what was his name again?

"So you want me to take this back... Fine as you wish!" He pulled the beer bottle that Jack had taken away from him and ran out... That was smart...

Jerry ripped his shirt and did some sort of war chant. How can he yell that high... I'm a girl and I can't even scream that high.

He started running after the dude, but Jack stopped him...aww no fun.

"Dude not worth it"

"How can you say that!"

"It was half empty."

"You mean half full!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You... How dare you disrespect THE BEER!" As he said that he tore his shirt... Ewww... What is that... An 8-pack disgusting.

Jerry started swinging his arms... I think he calls that punching. Jack looks bored, he just deflects the... "punches".

**5 min later **

Jerry's still at it. So boring! Ugh... Why! Wow when did this wall become so interesting... It's so... white.

"I frickin love you man!" Wait what.

Right now Jerry is hugging Jack... And at the same time he's trying to kiss him... You know what I'm leaving! This has become M rated...

"The freak show is taking away my boyfriend... " did I just say that out loud. Face palm... You know what this deserves a double face palm.

"So I'm your boyfriend already huh..." I heard Jack say... I could literally feel a smirk stretching across his face. WHY KIM WHY! Why can't you keep your mouth shut!

"You wish Jackson... I meant something totally different."

"Oh yeah. So what did you mean..."

"I don't feel like explaining this to you... Goodnight"

"Oh really... "

"Yes really."

"Goodnight! I hope you make something up by tomorrow."

"I don't need to lie, because... " gosh this is harder then I thought " you know what! If you want to know so badly what I meant then fine! Me and Jerry are dating!" Da fuck did I say.

"Well that's great." Wait what?

"Why?"

"You can sleep with Jerry on the sofa." Oh you evil bastard.

"Fine I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Awesome"

"Can't WAIT!"

As I said that I stomped out of the room. What a jackass!

"YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" What did I... CRASH!

Oh yeah Jerry. I guess I need to help him... He already smashed like 2 mirrors, 3 vases and some other shit.

"BLAAUH" did he just throw up... Ew! "Kim help me..."

I heard Jack chuckling... This will me a LOONNGG night...

**3 hours later**

I can't take it anymore!

The whole fucking room is in PUKE! I quit! I have had enough!

I throw everything I had in my hands and marched into Jacks room. I kick the door open... And there is Jack sitting on his bed holding a towel... and laughing his ass off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yell... I am sooooooo pissed off.

I rip the towel from his hand and go into the bathroom... I need a long relaxing shower right now.

I strip out of my clothes and jump into the shower... I feel like I forgot to do something... Never mind...

**30 min later **

I finally cooled down... I hate it when Jack wins. I hate it that Jerry sucks at drinking... I hate- Kim calm down... Nothing's going to disturb you... Take it easy... Breath in and out, in and out, in and o-

I hear the door open... So continence you said something about me not being disturbed!

Oh so suddenly it's my fault! You were supposed to lock the door!

Ugh... I'll yell at you later now I have more important stuff to worry about... Like Jack.

"Jack if you think I can't hear you, your wrong."

"I know you can hear me babe" why do I feel horny all of the sudden...

"What do you want..."

"You know that you don't have any clothes to change into" I knew I forgot something!

"Shit..." I murmured under my breath

"I have a solution..." Solution... You... Jack you are my problem! Not solution!

"You knew about this! That's why you gave me the towel..." I heard him chuckle.

"Anyway... Like I said I can help you with this... But." I groan... There is always a but with him.

"You can't ask me where I got this." Sounds easy enough...

"Ok. " as I said that I heard him leave...

"Jack."

"Hmmm..."

"Shirt..." Oh please you think I don't know his game... I bet he gave me some underwear and that's it or maybe a bra with it...

He chuckled " don't you expect a bit to much from me babe" and he left...Asshole...

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I looked at what he gave me... a black thong and bra, they look exactly like my favo- wait a sec this is mine...what the...

I quickly put them on...and leave the bathroom.

"How the hell do you have this" he looks at me... Silence

I clear my throat... Still nothing... What is it will him...

"Hello!" He looks up

"I heard you."

"Then why aren't you answering..."

"Because I told you that if you put them on I don't have explain."

"Great but I told you to give me a shirt... So yeah I think I need some answers." I'm so annoyed... Why is he- I look down and see a huge tent in his pants... He see's me looking.

"Oh don't dare say this is my fault!"

"What you think it's mine!"

"I told you to give me a shirt!"

"I didn't expect this!"

"What are you talking about you already saw me like this like 2 days ago... "

"I didn't get to good look cause 1. You didn't let me see 2. The woman came and 3. I was on top of you!"

I roll my eyes... He gets up and goes into the bathroom...

I hear the water start running...

I grab the first shirt I see and put it on...

I start walking towards the bed until I hear "oh fuck this"

The door slams open and I get pinned to the bed.

My lips catch his and we kiss...not any light, fun, soft, passionate kiss oh no it's a fierce, hard, angry and hungry kiss. It soon turns into a VERY heated make out session.

I rip his shirt... he'll buy another one. My hands roam his body, from his hard as fuck abs to his biceps then to his back where I dig in my nails... I hear him growl... then to his shoulders, neck and when I get to his hair I pull him closer (if that's even possible) and deepen the kiss.

I can't get an upper hand his tongue is roaming my mouth and then he sucks my tongue and I moan... Believe me it feels soooo good then he bits my lip...

Soon my hands go lower... And lower until I reach to the start of his boxers... I can't help but go back up... He has this hot V shape that goes down to his-  
Jack breaks the kiss... Ugh what now!

"You better be on pill" he says... One thing you should know about Jack... He loves skin on skin... No condoms no nothing. I guess I will play with him a bit.

"I'm not..." I put that innocent face on...

I hear his groan " well we're going to have a problem after this"

Wait, wait wait... I push him away.

"Did you not hear that I'm not on pill..."

"You expect me to go all the way to SAMs just to buy a condom?!"

"Yes..." He looks at me like I'm some alien or something...

"Your fucking kidding... Right?" Awe he looks so cute when he's desperate.

"No"

"So you won't let me fuck you until I get the condom..."

"Mhm..."

"Then I guess I'll rape you..."

Oh fine... I kick him and he catches my leg and pulls me up on him... I kiss him... he breaks it and starts kissing me down neck.

I moan..."you knew *moan* didn't you..." He chuckles "Your so predictable"

His mouth travels back to mine. I pull away and take off my shirt.

" I told you... You don't need that shirt"

He pulled me back, my breasts right in his face. His hand went to my ass and he started squeezing it... And then he slapped it.

"You grew so fucking much babe" he moaned

Jack flipped us over and he was on top... again...

"What did you expect" as I said that I was pulled down and my lips crashed on his again... My hand immediately ran down his abs and pulled down his boxers...

Oh my gosh... I pulled away and just stared...

I remember it being big... but not this big. "You gonna stare at it all day..."  
I flip him over and I slide down.

_**Ok I need you help! I cannot finish this M scene... It's so Hard! So this is what I'm going to do. Write a story from 500- x words and PM me. I will pick the BEST ONE or if I like more then one I will put them together. I can't really give away any prizes BUT I will do something I never do... I will do a shout out and I will write that the chapter is done by this Ian's this person AND I will write your username on my profile AAANNNNDDDD I would like to do a collab story with you XD I know it's not much but... Yeah. **_

SO PLEASE WRITE PPL! I LUV YA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim's POV **

I slowly slide down...

lower

and

lower

and

lower

and

lower

Until_ BOOM! SMASH!_

I jump up and so does Jack.

"WTF was that" I yell

"A bomb...duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Really Jack... really.

I quickly put on Jack's shirt and some girls jeans I found in the closet... Damn she was skinny.

"Wake Jerry up." Oh so he's in command now huh? Great when a bomb sets of a few blocks away _BOOM_...did I say a few blocks... Let me rephrase that... IN THIS BUILDING!

The walls started moving and I heard screams... I look at Jack just then Jerry comes in.

"AHHHHH! THE HOUSE HAS A LIFE OF IT'S OWN AHHHH!"

I face palm... literally. I guess there is no need to wake Jerry up. Everything in the house started sliding towards the right.

Jack takes a black sports bag and starts running up the stairs... WAIT WHAT?

"Jack we are running the wrong way." I yelled while holding a stumbling Jerry.

"We need to go up and jump of the roof... It's the only way." He growls...What's gotten into him?

"Jump? Why?"

"The building is collapsing." ... Say no more...

Me and Jack change luggage I take the bag and he takes Jerry fireman style.

We get to the door that leads to the roof. It's locked... of course it's locked why would it be open I mean it's not LIKE THIS BUILDING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!

I stare at Jack he looks at the door and then at me, at the door and then at me again, at the door and at Jerry.

He then shrugs his shoulders and takes some steps back... He starts running towards the door with Jerry head first... BAM the door swung open...

Wonder if Jerry's alright... I look behind us where the staircase used to be.... I rub my eyes am I seeing things, just then the ground under me starts giving away... Oh man.

At the last sec my hand is pulled and I was thrown on the roof. Ouch...

"What are you waiting for." Jack says while taking Jerry and jumping onto the next roof.

I look down... Damn that's a LOONNGG fall.

I back up and run for it... And I hop of the building onto the next one.

"What took you so long."

"What took you so long" I mock him "I don't know do I look like Spider-Man to you!"

He smiles " Come on Spider-Girl"

I look back. I see three black vans... A man gets out wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Jack"

He comes over " Kim come on..."

"Wait... Does that dude remind you of someone."

He squints his eyes. "That's... pine... Shit lets go...NOW."

**-Time laps-**

We are at Milton's and lets just say Jack is very...very uptight.

Milton is packing his bag and at the same time trying to help Jerry.

"Your saying that you charged into the door with JERRY?!" He screamed

"It was the second thing that came into my mind... I was going to use Kim first."

My eyebrow went up.

"Excuse me?"

"Is everyone deaf here?"

"What you were going to use me?"

"Ugh... Kim later." Oh he did not just diss me...

I come up to him and grab him by the collar.

"Say that again."

He tensed up... " Kim move" oh no he did-int

"That better?" I move closer. He tenses up even more if that's possible.

He huffs and swings me over, I start hitting him on the back.

"We need to talk... In private." He says to Milton

Milton just nods slowly and points to a room.

When we get to the room he slams the door shut and throws me down.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yell as I got up.

He grabs his head. " I'm fucking cock-blocked and you are doing everything for me to rape up. I mean seriously!"

"Me? What... you are so uptight that-"

"And again your fault"

"My fault! How is that my fault!"

"If you learned to finish what you start I wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"So I was supposed to stay in a collapsing building and suck you?!"

"Pretty much..."

"That's absurd! Do you hear yourself right now?"

"You know wha-"

There was a knock on the door.

"What!" I yell

"I don't wanna disturb you guys but... we've got company." Milton says slowly.

Jack rams into the door. I'm shocked that Milton isn't on the ground right now.

"How many are there..."

"No idea but they came here in 5 black vans." Yippee...

Jack takes his black bag and opens it. In there are loads of weapons...

"Are those legal..." Oh Kim you are STUPID

Jack looks at me. "What you gonna report..."

"Gosh just asking... Shesh." He grabs two guns and throws them to Milton.

Woah woah woah... Milton... guns... WHAT?

Jack takes two guns also. He then looks at me...

"What I'm not going to get anything."

"I don't trust you." Oh Come On! You give a nerd a gun and not me!

"Fine." And I stomp out.

"Kim..." Yes I'm gonna get something!

"You have to stay with Jerry." Say what?

Jack and Milton leave. Oh it's soooo on. I look through the bag.

Nothing... Wait a sec. In one of the pockets there was a beautiful dagger.

"Hello handsome..." I smirk this is going to be fun.

**LINE BREAK**

Jerry slowly wakes up. You could see pain in his eyes... plus he was whining.

"Ow... what happened. Why is everything so blurry. My head hurts. Kim..." So annoying. " Kim, what's up with your face?"

I was about to punch him when the door swung open.

I saw 3 guys in black suits with machine guns.

The leader of the group looked familiar. The guy was 4 x 4. He was medium height but his build was incredible.

"Did I miss something?" Jerry asked, confused.

I smirked "No Hun, the party has just started."

One of the dudes whispers something to the other guys...

Something along the lines "that's the girl keep her alive" I looked and saw that they lowered their guns. Hm I guess this is going to go down smoothly.

"So boys wanna have some fun." I said in my seducing voice.

They shiver and one of them starts to run up to me. I see someone can't wait.

I do a backflip and kick his chin, he falls back. So two guys against one innocent girl. I can't help, but smile. I take out my dagger, slowly for my desired effect.

The guy with the huge muscles chuckled and got into a fighting position, but the other dude that I kicked got up and like a rhino charged at me.

I move to the right and sliced him in the stomach. I bit deeper then I intended. He held back a scream, so all I heard was a whimper... loser.

I kicked his head and he blacked out.

Th dude cracked his knuckles. I tried kicking him, but he blocked it.

I started doing a complicated combination of kicks, punches, stabs and grabs. The only thing that I accomplished was that he kicked my dagger out of my hands... I wouldn't call that a accomplishment.

I soon got annoyed with the guy. He blocked all of my hits and managed to knock me of my feet. I rolled away from him and got up quickly. Damn now my butt is sore.

I try one more kick. He steps away but not before his sunglasses fall of... I know him. He's our old PE teacher. He went to jail for harassing the students. Mr. Dickhead I used to call him.

"Sunshine!" Ugh Jerry... really... name calling at this moment is not helpful.

"What!" I yelled back eyeing my opponent carefully.

"Need some help here." You need help?! Do you see this guy!

I quickly glance in freak shows direction. Oh shoot I totally forgot about that there were three of them... I took down one and now I'm battling our old PE teacher and Jerry is pinned by another one. Aw man...

"Wait a sec. I need to get rid of hulk here." Dickhead grunted.

Come on Kim think... Lets see there is no way in hell that you can manage to take a hit from him. So... Hm... Ok he's a big guy and I am a twig so what advantages do I have. I got it!

I start running at him and slide at the last second through his legs and kick him... you know where. I stand up and jump on his crouching figure. Wow it's like riding a bull.

I start hitting him... nothing, not even a grunt or anything. I do something that my cousin taught me when he was in jail.

I pick his eyes. My pointing fingers go into his eyes. He starts screaming in agony. Eww... It feels so gross. He pulls me off and I land next to my dagger. Oh how I missed you.

I get up and stab the guy in the chest. Come on! Go in!

I do a powerful kick and my dagger goes in. The dude falls down. Dead I think. Well I guess I lost my dagger for good now.

I grab his machine gun and kill the dude that was hitting Jerry. He throws the body off of him.

I go get bandages and a sowing kit. On the way there I saw a bottle of vodka. Eh... Why not. I take it.

I come back to Jerry with my stuff. His face is messed up... The term bloody mess would fit here perfectly.

He sees the vodka bottle. A wide smile appears.

"You know how to please a man don't you." You have no idea.

I hear a rumbling. The dude that had fainted is back on his feet again... Dang he's fast.

I go up to him and kick his shin then face, I spin him around and do a wrist twist and he kneels. I take his face and snap his neck.

When did I turn so aggressive.

I hear someone clapping. What now. It was Jerry with a vodka bottle.

"I have to say. You are such a turn on when you're in your kick ass mood." I cannot help but smile. I walk over to him and sit down.

"You know what. I get so hot when I see someone getting beat up." I joke and take the bottle out of his hand.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down girl. We got all night." I laugh. He must if gotten pretty knocked up, because he is flirting with me.

I look around the place. Shit Milton's not going to be happy.

"It looks like I tried to rape you." He says chuckling.

"What are you taking about?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

He points to Jacks shirt all ripped.

"Use your imagination. I tired to fuck you, but you got mad and you took my face and started hitting it with different objects around the room." I laugh at his story.

"So explain the 3 dead body's." he ponders for a min.

"Ok as I was being tortured, the guys came and tried to kill you... But... I your beloved knight saved you and kicked all of their asses. You were so thankful that you kissed me. The end." I burst out laughing spilling the liquor.

"Oh you would of loved that wouldn't you. Who would believe that!" I say still laughing.

"Oh come on WHO WOULD'NT. I mean I can see you want to be with the swag master." I snort...

"Hunky, sorry to burst your bubble but I would never go out with you nor kiss you." He smirks.

"What is it... I'm too awesome for you huh." I roll my eyes.

"You have a eight pack... Disgusting" I say simply

"Oh so you like fat guys." What NO!

"I like guys who have a 6 pack." I state

"Mhm... you know you just called me hunky." For the love of...

"I do not like you... ok."

"So your a lesbian." This dude is driving me nuts.

"No. But I think your gay." That should shut him up.

"Oh really..."

"Mhm..." I say blankly

"Would a gay guy do this." I look at him weirdly... What is he talking about.

Just then I feel a pair of lips on mine...

HE KISSED ME!

**Look at that. What a shocker huh?  
See ya next week love ya! Stay safe. **

Oh and I want to thank a couple of people.

Pebbles- you are absolutely awesome! I think you reviewed every chapter here and on my other story. Thanks.

PhantomofDeath99- please check out her story's they are WAY awesome. I just want to thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for your words like "chill girl" or "do what you want to and don't look at what people say" most of my chapters would be different... Bad different like fluffy...


	10. Chapter 10

**KIM'S POV**

What is wrong with you Kim! Why did you kiss him back!

Right now we are looking at each other very shocked. Ok Kim calm down. Think of a way to make this situation less awkward.

I look at the vodka bottle sitting next to me.

"That is some strong shit" I say pointing to it. _No kidding..._

He nods. Clearly lost for words. Oh man this is bad, Jerry's never speechless. I hear footsteps. Him and I quickly get up.

I quietly run up to the door and wait. I hear the footsteps closer and closer... I'm counting down 5...4...3...2...1... And BAM. My fist connects with someone's jaw.

"AHHHH" I look down and see Milton clutching his bleeding mouth.

Great just great. I take one of his legs and drag him onto a couch.

He starts crying... really, come ON!

I sit on his lap to make him stop kicking and throwing himself around. Jerry takes his arms. I look at his jaw... Shit.

I think I broke it or something. I open his mouth. I see that it dropped out of it's hinges. Ok so that is better then a broken jaw.

I grab his face and try to help him. Ugh... Stop moving! I finally get so pissed off and I punch his jaw again. This time I heard a snap and a yell.

Uuuuu...I open his mouth again. Look at that it's fixed. I'm a genius. Jerry's eyes widen... What? I feel something against my head. FUCK.

_**...**_

So here we are tied up and there are about 6 guys pointing their guns at us. Yay...

Milton stopped crying and screaming... he fainted.

I look at the vodka bottle. Me and Jerry exchange glances.  
He mouths to me "don't you dare"

I smash the bottle with my heel... Yes I'm still wearing heels.

I hear Jerry groan. He is obsessed with alcohol.

"HEY! What do you think your doing missy." Says one of the guys.

"I accidentally broke the bottle and hurt my foot." I say, acting like I'm in pain.

"Well next time you'll learn to keep your feet to yourself" and he starts talking to some other dude. 4 other guys are "looking" around the place.

I kick a piece of glass to Jerry and he brings it to his hands, then to me.

I start cutting through the rope. Then I pass it to Jerry and he cuts himself... really.

The dude with a scar on his face looks at us. He picks up a gun and makes his way to us.

"We only need the girl right Rick?" He asks

"Yeah. The other two are useless." Rick answers smirking.

The dude that has a scar points his gun towards Jerry. I kick it out of his grasp and flip him. He gets up quickly and 5 other guys start attacking me.

"A little help dude." I yell over the crowd of people.

Jerry tackles a guy to the ground, but another dude rips him off and punches him out cold. Oh man...

Someone grabs my foot and throws me next to the door. I try to get up, but fall. They smirk evilly. Well this didn't work out as I wanted.

"You know I like bad girls..." One of them says.

I hear someone hitting the door. It has to be Jack. I try to unlock it, but a bullet flies past me. You know what... He can wait.

I hear glass shatter... WHAT NOW!

Guns are being fired. I look up and see the guys are still standing. I guess that they fired the shots. Someone grabs my arm and then mouth.

"Say one word and I'll kill you." I look at the guy... Brody?

He lifts me up, puts on some kind of belt and attaches a rope to it. Someone slowly lifts us up. What the hell is going on here.

As we are halfway out I see a tattoo on his neck.

**FLASHBACK**

_I gathered everything and threw it into one of the garbage cans then ran out of the door and BAM! I hit someone with the door... Great...this shit just got real..er_

_Mr. Brown grabbed my arm and literally and I mean literally threw me into the principal's office. I actually fell on the floor._

_"This is NOT how you treat any student," as the principle was saying that I looked up at the dude and smiled my victory smile. Hm... Since when does Brown have a tattoo. (Tattoo on my profile)_

_"and 2. Please go to the nurses office your forehead is bleeding." After Pine said that Brown left and Pine looked at me with a angry glare._

_**...**_

_"Pine tree if you still want to keep this job I'm warning you to not start this war between us ok? So stay out of my way and business and I'll stay out of yours."_

_"Are you blackmailing me!"_

_"No I'm whitemailing you... Listen if someone finds out that you changed your identity and your real name is Travis Kroner and that you should be in jail now for-"_

_"Shut up... I see you have done your research love. This time I will let you off the hook but remember I have connections." _

_He smirked and rolled up his sleeves. Him too? What is it with these tattoo's? Does every teacher have it? _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Oh shit. He's one of them.

We are almost at the top of the building. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I grab the rope that is attached to my belt and remove it. I start falling. I shut my eyes.

Goodbye feet... Or back. I hope I'm not going to get paralyzed. Oh man. How am I supposed to have sex... Lol I'm joking.

What is wrong with me. I may die and I'm laughing... _Because I'm fucking funny._

Hm... that is so true. I should be a comedian. Or a... Ouch. I hit something. I thought it was going to hurt more.

"You know you can open your eyes now." ... Who is ...

I open my eyes in realization and hug "Jack!"

I hear him chuckle. He kisses my forehead. I missed him. _Wait Kim what are you doing! Are you going soft on him!_

"How dare you leave me with alone!" I slap him. _That's better._

"I would love to stay and chat but we have to get out of here."

He puts me down and I fall.

"I think I twisted my ankle." He looks at me with concern and frustration.

"This won't hurt." What is he OWWWWWWW!

"Good news it wasn't broken, or twisted. Bad news your going to run now."

Fuck no! My ankle hurts!

Jack stands up and grabs Jerry and Milton. Fine! Be like that!

I slowly stand up and run down the stairs. My legs wobble.

Come on Kim your strong!

Jack throws Jerry and Milton on top of each other in the back seats.

Then he picks me up and puts me in the front seat. He jumps into his seat and starts the car.

We start racing down the street. There are gunshots. The back window burst open. A bullet hit my chair.

"There is a gun in the trunk." He says.

"The TRUNK?" Was he kidding.

Jack just nodded. I guess he meant it... I sigh and make my way towards the back. I sit on top of Jerry's stomach who's on top of Milton. Jack chuckles.

"What's so funny."

"One word... Threesome." You perv.

I slowly get up a bullet whizzes past me. I'm really testing my luck...

Jack takes a sharp turn. I fall and Jerry falls down on me.

Come on get off. I feel his lips on my neck. Oh my gosh he's awake. I try kicking him off.

"Kim..." I hear Jack's voice. I think he's pissed off. I moan... Shit.

I see Jack pick up Jerry with one hand and slam him in one of the seats. How does he do that?

"Dude WTH." Jerry pretends to wake up.

"We'll talk about that later." Ok he's mad.

I get up and pick up the gun and move into the front of the car.

I see a van drive in front of us and roll down their window. The front window is now bombarded with bullets.

I'm so annoyed. I fire at the window.

"What are you doing?!" Jack and Jerry yell.

"Something that you two don't have the balls to do."

I then kick the window away. It falls off. I get out of the car and start shooting at the vehicle in front of us. I manage to shoot the driver and he swerves into a building.

Now to take down cars in the back. I lay down on the mask.

"Hold my leg" I yell to Jack. He does it still shocked. I lean to the left.

"Babe I can't see anything." I smile. I love it when he calls me babe. _KIM! _  
Oh yeah right um...

"Just wait." I say. I look out to see if there isn't a car coming and then slide of the mask. The only thing that's holding me is Jack.

"KIM!" I hear Jerry scream.

I start shooting at the guys behind us. We are going so fast that if I shoot a tire they will loose control. 2 down 4 more to go.

I do the same thing with 3 others. But the last one isn't going down that easy.

"Kim!" I hear Jack's voice.

I look back. A truck was coming my way.

At the last second I slide back on the mask. I smile. I'm awesome.

"Get in." Jack why are you so boring. I comply.

"What about them" I say as I sit down on my chair.

"We'll loose them." He smirks.

I buckle up. When Jack races anyone it gets dangerous.

Jack paid no attention to what he was hitting. People were jumping everywhere just to get away from the crazy brunette.

Me and Jerry yelled when we hit a dumpster. Jack chuckled.

After 2 min he got fed up with them, he did something that made my blood drain from my face and I think Jerry pissed himself cause I smell pee.

Jack turned the car around and charged at the van.

"Jack!" I yelled trying to pry his hand of the steering wheel.

I thought we were done for. The guy in the van had no mercy. Just as our cars touched Jack halted into a stop.

My head hit the dashboard even though I had on a seatbelt and Jerry almost flew out the window but Jack caught him. The van drove up onto our car like it was a ramp and flew into a nearby store.

I rubbed my eyes. "Woah." He smirks.

Jack drove our beat up Porsche into an alley.

"Ok we have to split up. Me and Kim are the ones in most danger. So I'll go with Jerry and Milton with Kim into different rooms in Grand Hotel, then me and Kim leave. Jerry and Milton-"

Jack rubs his temples... Why is he so annoyed.

"Somebody wake Milton up before I do it myself." Oh...

Jerry hits him in the balls... Ouch.

"WHAT!" Milton jumps up.

"Milton..." Jack says calmly.

"Mhmm..." Milton answers holding his crotch.

"Your going to go with Kim into Grand Hotel and get a room with a balcony. Then your going to wait for Jerry on 9th avenue and run into the 1 garage."

"I thought we said we will only use 1 garage when in danger."

I roll my eyes... For a smart dude he's dumb.

"So people trying to kill us isn't dangerous." I said annoyed

"Point taken."

Ok let's go.

_**...**_

I'm waiting for Jack. What's taking him so long. I see Milton run up to me.

"Did you see Jerry?" He asks.

"No... I'll go get them. Wait here." I jump onto a ledge and hop on someone's balcony and up and up I go until I reach the 8th floor.

Why did we pick room's so high up.

I open the window and go in. The sight that I lay eyes on was terrible.

Jack and Jerry were beating each other up. Jack was using his fists and Jerry a katana... I jump in.

"What are you idiots doing! Did you forget about the plan." I yell

"PLAN! Nothing is going as planned! How dare you sleep with him Kim!" Jerry screamed at me.

"Why the hell did you make out with Jerry!" Jack interrupted

"1. I slept with no one! And 2. I kissed him not made out with Jerry."

"Oh you liar!" Jerry yelled and threw the katana at Jack, I ducked.

Jack moves to the right and catches the katana. He pins Jerry and puts the katana to his throat. You could see blood slowly oozing. Jerry takes out a dagger and points it at Jack's stomach.

"Me a lair. You are the lair here!"

"STOP!" I scream.

I take a deep breath. Oh my gosh. This is all my fault.

"Jack put the sword down...Jerry you too" they didn't move.

I ran my fingers though my messy hair... I'm so frustrated.

"Guys come on back away." Nothing...

I come up to them...

And BAM my fist meets Jerry's face and my leg says hi to Jack's crotch.  
They drop their weapons and fall to the ground.

"Jerry I don't like you. The kiss meant nothing. I'm sorry." I say and then turn to face Jack "and you... How dare you do this to him! I mean we aren't dating, we are not even friends! How dare you be so possessive! I can kiss anyone I want!" My little speech turns into a rant.

"Let's go." I end it and turn to the window.

Jerry goes out first. As I was about to leave I hear Jack.

"Possessive! You can kiss anyone you want! We aren't anything! So what am I Kim! Huh? Your little toy!" I'm angry! So fucking angry!

"My little toy?! What about when you used me! Did you forget about that!" I come up to him and start pushing him.

"Who cares about that! It happened we can't change it!"

"Who cares! WHO CARES! I care Jack! And your right! I kissed Jerry and guess what I liked it! But who cares! It happened we can't change it!"

"You're not allowed to kiss anyone but me!"

"Oh really. Fuck off!" I was about go though the window when he took me and slammed me into a wall.

"Did you not hear what I said?!"

"Jack. Listen. You aren't anything amazing ect. You are replaceable! You are nothing-"

He kissed me. I felt want, need, desire, anger, and heat. I grab his shirt. He pulls away.

"You said something about you not needing me..." Jack says smirking.

"Fuck you... You little shit." I say as I jump on him and kiss him.

Very soon it gets heated. I take Jack's shirt off. I hear a loud knock on the door... Lets just say that a fist was hitting it.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" I heard Jack take a deep breath.

"I'm going to kill those fuckin bastards." He said angrily, you could hear his british accent now.

Oh I think I forgot to mention. Jack's British. Even hotter now right. He hides it very well. He mastered the American accent. Which I hate. Even my dad was fooled.

He puts me down and kisses me one last time. I could see it in his eyes that I shouldn't even try to stop him. He picked up a dagger along the way.  
Jack opened the door wide open.

5 police officers came in and he slammed the door shut.

One of the guys saw what was coming and called backup... too late his head was next to my feet. Ugh... disgusting.

The same happened to the other 4. I counted wow he took down 5 guys in 1 min and 21 sec.

This is so not fair. How does he do it? Then I heard another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we should get going." I said lazily and jumped out the window.

**_..._**

I have already forgiven Jack and we are walking hand in hand down some street. I heard a gunshot.

It was far away... I think. Just then I saw Jack kneel.

"Jack?" My voice quivered

I took his face- oh my GOSH. Blood was running out of his mouth like a waterfall. He fell down. I put his head onto my lap.

"Jack stop it it's not funny... Jack!" He just said Kim in such a weak voice. I am freakin out right now. His eyes closed.

"Kim" he said slowly "do you love me..." His chest slowly dropped. I felt tears escaping.

No not again. First dad. Then mom. And now the guy that I actually... actually loved.

"I do" I saw that he stopped breathing completely.

His grip loosened and his hand fell from mine.

I lean down and kiss him...

THE END


	11. Chapter 11

**_The end_**... joking I would never leave you guys hanging XD

I lean in and kiss him... His blood tastes funny... like...like...  
KETCHUP!

I hear Jack chuckling... Oh hell no...

I get up and walk away.

"Hey Kim! Come on it was just a joke..."

"Well I hope you were entertained!" I wipe away the tears. Gosh I hate it when someone see's me in this state.

"How dare you pull such a stupid prank on me!" I yell again.

He smiles and kisses me on top of my forehead.

"I had to know." What is he talking about now.

"Know what?"

"If you really love me..."

"And why did you have to know that?!"

"Because I want this to work out." What is the boy blabbing about again.

Jack kneels in front of me "Kimberley Crawford will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I can't help but smile... I can never stay mad at him long.

"I do." He kisses me.

I hear bombs going off in the distance but I don't care anymore. I finally feel something that I've been searching for... LOVE.

_Thank you for everything! The reviews are totally awesome! Next chapter will be posted up next week xD or maybe earlier... We will see!  
You guys ROCK! Stay safe XDDD_


	12. Stupid authors note

I want to say that I'm so sorry.

I never wanted to do something like this but it just happened.

A few days ago all my notes were deleted... My ideas, stories and new vampire story...

I was so mad that I started cursing like crazy... That's why I didn't put this up earlier because there were too many bad words.

So I will update. But not this week and maybe the next week. I feel horrible! I promise to replace this stupid authors note with a chapter.

Thank you for all your reviews and support. When I read them I jump up and down and squeal.

THANK YOU! You guys RAWK!


End file.
